Transformaciones Peligrosas
by fedetuna
Summary: Hola! este es un fic con mucho humor... en vez de dejarles un resumen entren y lean los pequeños fragmentos para que se den una idea... Muchas Gracias! saludos! y por favor Reviews!


Hola!!! Espero que les guste y se rían mucho!!! A continuación los fragmentos… espero sus criticas!!!

Fragmentos:

"escuchaste harry!! Hermione está enamorada de vos!! "me dijo y yo solo sonreí abiertamente…"

"UNAS LOCAS AYER ME ENCERRARON EN UN BAÚL NO SE QUIENES ERAN!!!" bajaba gritando dean

"DEAN BESASTE A UN HOMBRE!!!

"RON COMO SE TE OCURRE!!! TOMAR UNA POCIÓN PARA TRANSFORMARSE EN MUJER!!!

"Si… conocí a Hermione Granger y a Harry Potter… no les parece que hacen buena pareja??" dije yo…

Transformaciones peligrosas

Todo pasó hace dos días, mi dignidad cayó contra el piso, y, con lo poco que me queda de ella he decidido escribir esta situación tan embarazosa, patética y a la vez, aterradora... para que dentro de muchos años sepan que Harry Potter… el niño que vivió también ha tenido situaciones embarazosas y terribles…

No fue mi culpa... por lo menos no el 50... todo se le ocurrió a mi amigo Ronald Wesley... yo no lo habría hecho... claro que no... Pero no podía dejarlo solo... después de todo el no me dejo en la batalla contra Voldemort.... pero ahora que lo pienso... mejor se nos hubiera ocurrido otra cosa en vez de robarle y hacerle estragos a Snape…

Pero a Ron se le ocurrió ese Lunes soleado de invierno ir a hacerle la "vida imposible" al odioso de Snape… Recuerdo todo perfectamente… como si hubiera ocurrido hoy mismo…Estábamos en el lago los dos aburridos…Ginny se había ido con Nevill, su novio, a Hogsmeade y Luna la reciente novia de Ron se tuvo que ir con su padre a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad… Estábamos jugando en la nieve… no hacía frío, estaba soleado y muchos alumnos habían optado, al igual que nosotros, a pasear por los terrenos del castillo…

Hermione, se había tenido que ir con el idiota de Dean Thomas, no se que diablos le esta pasando a ese tarado que "justo ahora se le nublo la mente" y no le salen sus deberes de Adivinación… No puedo creerlo!! Hermione odia esa asignatura y aún así decidió ayudarlo… Volviendo al tema importante… Estábamos con ron en el lago aburridos…sentados sobre la suave nieve blanca…ninguno de nuestros amigos estaba y nosotros no sabíamos que hacer…. Pero Ron ese día estaba inspirado y se le da por usar sus pocas neuronas para pensar… y pum! Se le prendió la lamparita… "porque no vamos a molestar a snape… quizás podemos robarle alguna poción, o desordenarle el escritorio… no se… pero ya terminamos el colegio y no podemos irnos sin hacerle nada a ese viejo… no soportaría las risas de Fred y George" fue exactamente lo que me dijo…

Recuerdo que le dije… "porque no vamos a espiar en la biblioteca… capaz veamos a ese idiota de Dean Thomas con las manos en la masa y podamos darle su merecido"…

Y el me respondió irónicamente como siempre lo hacía cuando hablamos de ella… "no sea tarado harry… no podes estar tan celoso… y de Hermione!!!!!"

Tenía que callarlo y rápido… se acercaban amenazadoramente Parvati y Levender… la serpientes venenosas del chisme… y tenían un oído increíble… escucharían a ron cargándome con Hermione y sería mi fin… el fin de mis días… no me quería imaginar a los de Slytherin burlándose todo lo que resta de mi curso… así que le dije "esta bien pero agarremos mi capa de invisibilidad…" grave error….

Después de ir hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, esquivar a Parvati y a Levender que estaban entretenidas con Colin, nos cubrimos con mi capa… salimos rumbo hacia las mazmorras… Tuvimos que esquivar a Filch y a su maldita gata…

Por fin habíamos llegado a las mazmorras… Snape no estaba… tenía todos los papeles minuciosamente ordenados… por orden alfabético… ron se dirigió a ellos… yo no pude evitarlo… me dirigí hacia el escritorio y me imagine la cara de Snape y recordé todo lo que lo odiaba…y… los papeles se prendieron fuego…. Hace tiempo que no perdía el control así… "pedazo de idiota!!" me dijo ron gritando desesperado… había tantos papeles como para hacer una fogata y cocinar al calamar gigante… "ayúdame a apagarlo!!" recuerdo que le dije mientras sacaba mi varita…. "Lanza Glacius!!! Lanza Glacius!! Me decía Ron mientras el fuego se hacía cada vez mayor apoderándose de los informes y exámenes de Snape… Cuando me recobré de el asombro y me decido a lanzar glacius viene ron con una cara radiante… traía un caldero… que iba a hacer!! Pensaba yo… "no no se te ocu" ya era tarde… había lanzado toda una viscosa poción color negro espeso hacia el fuego… parecía petróleo… cuando la poción toco las llamas en vez de apagarlas al contrario… le incremento combustible ya que no quedaban papeles… en ese momento las llamas llegaban al techo de la húmeda mazmorra… y se había prendido todo el escritorio… ahora la silla!! Teníamos que alejarnos porque las llamas despedían mucho calor y un olor putrefacto…

"Lanzamos Glacius a la misma vez" le dije… "Uno…. Dos….. PAFF!!! La puerta se abrió de golpe ron y yo corrimos desesperados hacía un rincón de la mazmorra… por suerte ron se había quedado enganchado con mi capa invisible y nos pudimos tapar… era Draco Malfoy y al ver el fuego puso una cara de terror y comenzó a gritar… pero después comenzó a reír a carcajadas… "los exámenes!!! Se quemaron… con esa poción de hielo eterno del idiota de Longbottomm!!!" yo mire a ron con una cara asesina… pero… la puerta se abrió de un golpe y Snape apareció detrás del portazo… al ver el fuego casi se desmaya del susto...

"PEDAZO DE INUTIL ALCORNOQUE TRATANDO DE QUEMAR MIS PAPELES… LOS EXAMES!!!! 150 PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTHERINS PEDAZO DE TARADO IDIOTA......" dijo gritando escupiendo hacia todas direcciones y después de una interminable cantidad de insultos a las que ron y yo no podíamos aguantarnos la risa… apago el fuego después de 7 hechizos congeladores… y se fue con Malfoy agarrado de el brazo y una expresión terrible… Malfoy gritaba de dolor… ese brazo estaba mordido por Crookshans, (ahora mi gato preferido), cuando intentó pegarle a Hermione…

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA el idiota de Malfoy!! Y Snape!! 150 PUNTOS HARRY!! DEBERÍA SER PAPELES MUY IMPORTANTES!!! " había dicho después de la "fogata" ron riendo a carcajadas… pero tenía razón… para que Snape le quitara 150 puntos a su casa… deberían haber sido papeles muy pero muy importantes…

Ron se dirigió hacia uno de los armarios de Snape y revisó las pociones… "revisemos … esta! Poción "Inteligencia al alcance de tus manos" dijo mientras traía sonriendo una pequeña botellita con un contenido fosforescente de color naranja…

Ron tomó un sorbo…. Mmm… buen sabor!! Dijo el, que en verdad había escupido después de haber tragado… Me pasó la botella… y bueno no que que me pasaba que como un idiota tome del contenido de esa botellita… era asquerosa , tenía justo a pescado podrido, hígado de dragón, gusarapo, ajo, y no se como seguir describiéndolo… pero escupí… el gusto horrible seguía en mi boca….

"Alguien se acerca" dijo Ron y nos fuimos a ocultar en el mismo rincón… lo que acercaba era nuestro fin… Apareció Snape… y se dirigió hacia el escritorio negro y chamuscado… "maldito Malfoy… ahora todos se enteraran de que te encontré besando a Parkinson en la sala común" dijo con voz maliciosa… luego se dirigió hacia el centro de la habitación… el idiota de Ron había dejado tirado el frasco de la poción! Snape lo levantó y comenzó a reír a carcajadas maliciosas y estridentes… A ron y a mi se nos encogieron nuestros estómagos y solo pensábamos porque diablos se reía…

"Inteligencia al alcance de tus manos, transformación femenina"

El alma se nos cayó a los pies…

"Surtirá efecto a los 15 minutos, la transformación completa dura 4 horas, precaución: no escupir ni ingerir demasiado, podría alterar la transformación… en ese caso no es de alarmarse…la transformación durara el doble o quizás para siempre…" dijo snape con odio mientras reía y se alejaba dejando el frasco sobre el escritorio…

El fin había llegado…

"RON COMO SE TE OCURRE!!! TOMAR UNA POCIÓN PARA TRANSFORMARSE EN MUJER!!! NOSOTROS LA ESCUPIMOS!!! LA TRANSFORMACIÓN SERÁ MEDIA!! QUIZAS PARA SIEMPRE…" le grité desesperado…

"ha-harry… ahí dice… que… no… es para alarmarse… es que… yo…la etiqueta da toda la vuelta a la botella!! Estaba muy emocionado… no se me ocurrió leer todo… porque detrás eran las precauciones…" se excusaba desesperado

"Ahora eso no importa!! Que vamos hacer… no pude decir más… me sentía extraño… comenzaba la transformación… caí al piso… Ron también… y al levantarnos… después de un rato… éramos mujeres!!!!

Ron y yo gritamos pero de nuestras bocas salieron voces agudas y chillonas… yo aún conservaba la cicatriz... Ron tenía el pelo rojo largo, y… se veía como una mujer… yo… no me vi…. Pero… de todas formas teníamos que arreglar eso… y rápido…

"Harry…. Así es como nos veríamos si fuéramos mujeres???!! Dijo ronald o Ronalda como quieran llamarlo con vos chillona"

"eso no importa… vamos hasta la sala común… estaremos allí 8 horas o lo que sea necesario…" dije yo con voz femenina… aún me sentía totalmente extraño…

Tomamos la capa de invisibilidad y echamos a correr por los pasillos… pero…

"Hermione!!!!! Luna!!! Ginny!!!!" gritamos desesperados, pero recordamos que estábamos cubiertos con la capa de invisibilidad… o eso creíamos….

"Hola!!! Mira... Quienes son ellas?? Y porque caminan agachadas?? Se están escondiendo de alguien?" dijo ginny

"Ron!!!! Que pasó con la capa!!!" le susurré…

"pensé que vos la traías" me contestó…

Mire hacia atrás y vi la capa enganchada en una armadura… a unos 2 pasos nuestros… disimuladamente la desenganché con mi pié y la tomé…

"Mira! Es la capa de harry!! "dijo hermione

Recordé mi cicatriz y con mi largo pelo azabache para cubrirla…

"SI!! Si… ya lo conocemos… -dije con una voz chillona y asquerosa o es que no estaba acostumbrado… - lo conocimos hoy en el lago… y no la prestó…

"Ah" dijeron las tres chicas…

"Si… si… harry es tan amable… no paraba de nombrar a una tal Hermione!!" dijo ron con una risita …yo… lo quería matar.. y Ron… extrañaba tanto a Su novia… como se llamaba..¿Luna? Dijo ron mirándome

"si si! Así nos dijo" le respondí

"que tierno" dijo luna.. ron sonrió abiertamente…

Recuerdo como Hermione se había puesto colorada cuando dijo Ron que no paraba de pensar en ella… eso me produjo que mi estómago diera brincos…

"Ves… Harry no para de pensar en vos hermione!!" le había dicho Ginny excitada a Hermione

Hermione se había puesto colorada…

"Saben… se parecen mucho a ellos…" nos dijo Luna…

Creo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha… pensé… porque pronto nos descubrirían… y ya que el mal estaba hecho… no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de sacarle información a las mujeres de lo que Hermione piensa de mi…

"Eh…. Tenemos que ir al baño… a… darnos unas duchas…."dije yo

"Que casualidad!! Nosotros también íbamos a ducharnos..… porque no nos acompañan?" ofreció Ginny… me temblaron las piernas al imaginar a hermione bañándose… basta!!

"eh… creo que primero tenemos que ir a hablar asuntos con Dumbledore… sobre esto del intercambio… vinimos de intercambio solo por un día… para ver como es el colegio" mintió ron

"Ah…. son de intercambio" dijo Luna

"No saben donde está harry? tengo que preguntarle algo" me dijo hermione y yo no sabía que contestar hasta que dije… "fueron a Hogsmeade… tenía que pagar unos dulces de Ron" creo que eran para su nov…

"Si… no le arruines la sorpresa!!!" dijo ron mirándome con dagas en los ojos

"Adiós" les dijimos y salimos corriendo apresuradamente hacia la sala común de Gryffindor…

"Harry!! Viste que hermione se ponía colorada… que te hace pensar eso eh?" me dijo ron mientras corríamos por los pasillos tapados por la capa de invisibilidad… cuanto menos nos vean mejor…

"Si…" le respondí yo… en verdad tenía ganas de ponerme a gritar a mitad del pasillo de felicidad….

"Harry!! Tengo ganas de ir al baño… espérame!" me decía ron desesperado… pero había un problema… éramos mujer de la cintura para arriba… pero de la cintura para abajo… ¿a cual baño íbamos?

Ron decidió ir al de las mujeres convenciéndome de que quizás escuchábamos sobre que pensaban las mujeres de nosotros… Ron entró con la capa de invisibilidad y yo quedé a la vista… estaban justo Parvati y Levender…

"Hola!! La nueva estudiante de intercambio??!!" dijeron , no se como diablos lo habían averiguado tan rápido…

Decidí aprovechar esta oportunidad…

"Si… conocí a Hermione Granger y a Harry Potter… no les parece que hacen buena pareja??" dije yo…

"Para nada" me contestaron… yo me quería morir…pero… " No hacen buena pareja… son tal para cual… es la mejor pareja de todas…. Pero los muy idiotas no se animan a declarárselo…"

Yo gritaba de felicidad… " y… hermione estará enamorada de él??" pregunté disimuladamente

"Que pregunta haces!! Desde primer año cuando leímos su diario leímos… harry es mi amigo… creo es genial… y ya en segundo…. Creo que harry me esta comenzando a gustar… en tercero… no puedo creer que me guste mi mejor amigo…" yo no podía contener la felicidad pero sentí que alguien me pisaba y me di cuenta que era ron… así que me despedí de las chismosas y me metí en la capa con ron…

"escuchaste harry!! Hermione está enamorada de vos!! "me dijo y yo solo sonreí abiertamente… era el día más feliz de mi vida… hasta… después de unos momentos…

Llegamos a la sala común… ya habían pasado dos horas de la transformación… nos metimos en nuestra habitación… y estuvimos encerrados por dos horas más… si no hubiéramos escupido la poción ya estuviéramos libres pero… quedaban 4 horas más… o quizás para siempre… pero… no … solo 4 horas más…. Pensaba…

Entró Nevill se acostó y se quedó dormido al instante… por suerte… pero llegó Dean ….

"Faltan potter y wesley… donde estarán? Cuando se enteren de que roce los labios de Hermione! Me van a matar… " dijo el muy idiota y yo descontrolado tiré la capa 1 metro detrás nuestro con los puños apretados…

"hola muñecas, quienes son" se acerco sonriendo sensualmente… Ron le fue a pegar pero tropezó con la cama y cayó en sus brazos… y Dean… se acerco a ron y… LO BESÓ… ron comenzó a gritar como un loco mientras le pegaba trompadas a dean y decía… "ANIMAL ESTUPIDO IDIOTA ATREVIDO"

Le sangraba la nariz y yo aproveché… tome mi saeta de fuego del baúl y se la partí en la cabeza… cayó desmayado…. con ayuda de ron que no paraba de maldecir y escupir lo metimos en su baúl y lo encerremos con un útil hechizo que lo aprendí de hermione…

Nevill no se despertó a pesar del escándalo…. Y Finnigan no apareció en toda la noche por suerte…

Antes de dormirnos ron me dijo " harry por favor que cuando despertemos seamos hombres!! Me estoy empezando a acostumbrar!!" Dijo desesperado…

Después de eso nos dormimos y al amanecer nos despertamos… Por suerte hombres de nuevo…

Bajamos rápido a la sala común y nos encontramos con luna (a la cual ron besó como nunca) y a hermione que me saludo amablemente…

"Donde están las chicas esas de intercambio??? Nunca nos dijeron sus nombres!!" –dijo ginny que bajaba por la escalera…

"Eh… tuvieron que irse…" dijo ron

"Cuando llegaron… no los oí llegar " dijo hermione

"muy tarde… hubo una tormenta de nieve y el pasadizo se derrumbó en una parte" dijo ron nuevamente mintiendo…

"NO PUEDO CRERLO!!!!! RON Y HARRY SE TRANSFORMARON EN MUJER POR UNA POCIÓN QUE TOMARON!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA" bajaban corriendo las dos arpías chismosas…

"que?" dijo hermione atónita….

"SI SI SI… HICIERON DESASTRES CON SNAPE , TOMARON UNA POCION DE INTELIGENCIA Y RESULTO SER DE INTELIGENCIA FEMENINA… LAS CHICAS DE INTERCAMBIO ERAN ELLOS!!! JAJAJA Y AYER NOS SACARON INFORMACION PARA SABER SI HERMIONE ESTABA ENAMORADA DE HARRY!!!" gritaron entusiasmadas… ron casi se desmaya… yo miraba a hermione que se estaba poniendo colorada…

"Que les dijeron? Preguntó ginny riendo…

"La verdad…"

Yo miré de nuevo a hermione que estaba roja… de repente saltó a mis brazos y me abrazó llorando de alegría… "hiciste todo eso por mi harry!!! Te transformaste en mujer por mi!!?" me preguntó… "claro… por vos cualquier cosa" dije yo y después de eso paso lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado… la bese… sentí como sus labios se fundían con los míos y…

"UNAS LOCAS AYER ME ENCERRARON EN UN BAÚL NO SE QUIENES ERAN!!!" bajaba gritando dean

"DEAN BESASTE A UN HOMBRE!!! JAJAJAJA" gritaron chillonamente las chismosas parvati y levender…

"Que problema hay… si el es una mujer…" dijo ginny riendo a carcajadas…

Dean miro hacia abajo y vio…. Que era una mujer!!!! En ese instante se desmayó… y cayó rodando por la escalera…

"yo le di su merecido hoy a la madrugada… le di la poción que tomamos a el… jajajaja" dijo ron

Comencé a reír… todos los que estábamos ahí lo hicimos… y luego le pregunte a hermione " Dean te besó??"

"nunca me toco ni siquiera la mano" Me dijo sonriente

"Como se enteraron de todo" le preguntó ron a las "chismosas"

Ellas solo alzaron una capa de invisibilidad… "la compramos hace dos semanas"

Todos nos miramos atónitos… y recuerden… pase lo que pase…. Cuidado con lo que toman.. Porque puede provocarles… una transformación peligrosa….. Pero por lo menos a mi me vino con regalo… estoy con hermione!!!!!

Esperen un momento… entonces los ruidos que escuché hace 4 días en el baño… y que me pareció ver la cara de Levender…. NO ERA MI IMAGINACIÓN!!!!!

Fragmentos:

"escuchaste harry!! Hermione está enamorada de vos!! "me dijo y yo solo sonreí abiertamente…"

"UNAS LOCAS AYER ME ENCERRARON EN UN BAÚL NO SE QUIENES ERAN!!!" bajaba gritando dean

"DEAN BESASTE A UN HOMBRE!!!

"RON COMO SE TE OCURRE!!! TOMAR UNA POCIÓN PARA TRANSFORMARSE EN MUJER!!!

"Si… conocí a Hermione Granger y a Harry Potter… no les parece que hacen buena pareja??" dije yo…


End file.
